The Flintstones (franchise)
The Flintstones is an American animated cartoon franchise, comprising several animated television series produced from 1960. The original series, The Flintstones, was created for Hanna-Barbera Productions by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera in 1960s. The Flintstones (1960-66) The Flintstones debuted on ABC at 8:30 p.m. EST on September 30, 1960, with its first episode, "The Swimming Pool". The first season ran for 28 episodes. The show did so well that ABC renewed it for five more seasons. The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971-72) "The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show" is a 30-minute Saturday morning animated spin-off of "The Flintstones" which ran for 16 episodes from September 11, 1971, to September 2, 1972 on CBS. The show followed Pebbles Flintstone and Bamm-Bamm Rubble in their teenage years as girlfriend/boyfriend. The episodes were set mainly in the duo's activities at Bedrock High School with their friends Moonrock, Penny, Wiggy, Cindy (Pebbles' rival) and her boyfriend Fabian, Bad Luck Schleprock and a motorcycle gang called the Bronto Bunch (Bronto, Noodles, Stub and Zonk). Fred, Wilma, Barney and Betty were also featured on the show in supporting roles. The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1972-73) The program originally aired on CBS as an hourlong show from September 9, 1972, to September 1, 1973 on CBS. The show's first half hour included new segments with Fred and Barney, short gags, a dance-of-the-week and songs performed by the new Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm band called "The Bedrock Rockers", followed by four new episodes and reruns of The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show in the second half hour. The show also featured bad-luck Schleprock, Moonrock, Penny, Wiggy and the Bronto Bunch (Bronto, Noodles, Stub and Zonk) from The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show. For the 1973-74 season, CBS dropped The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show episodes and repackaged the first half-hour segments of The Flintstone Comedy Hour in reruns under the new title The Flintstone Comedy Show from September 8, 1973 to January 26, 1974; these segments were later featured on the syndicated weekday series Fred Flintstone and Friends in 1977. The program continued to air in rebroadcasts under The Flintstone Comedy Show title on USA Cartoon Express, Cartoon Network and Boomerang. The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980) The Flintstone Comedy Show (not to be confused with the shortened, re-titled 1973 version of CBS' The Flintstone Comedy Hour) was a 90-minute show from November 22, 1980 to September 11, 1982 on NBC. It contained six segments: “The Flintstone Family Adventures” (This segment featured the traditional antics and adventures of the Flintstones and the Rubbles.), “Bedrock Cops” (Fred and Barney as part-time police officers assisted by the Shmoo as a trainee under the direction of Sgt. Boulder. The trio fought crime in the city of Bedrock, most of the time chasing after Rockjaw, The Frankenstones' pet monster.), “Pebbles, Dino and Bamm-Bamm” (Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm with pet dinosaur Dino solving mysteries in the city of Bedrock. They would sometimes be accompanied by pals Penny, Wiggy and Moonrock.), “Captain Caveman” (Captain Caveman went under his "secret identity" of Chester the office boy who wore a pair of glasses and a tie, he required a coat rack and an elaborate transformation sequence to become Captain Caveman. Betty and Wilma work for Lou Granite at The Daily Granite.), “Dino and Cavemouse” (The segment featured The Flintstones’ pet dinosaur Dino pitted against a pesky little cavemouse in chase sequences similar to the old Tom and Jerry cartoons ) and “The Frankenstones” (This segment featured the Flintstones' neighbors, the Frankenstones: Frank; his wife, Hidea; their kooky daughter, Atrocia and Freaky, their teenage son who is friends with fellow teenager Pebbles Flintstone.). Also the series had a series of gags, educational spots, games, how-to-draw and a dance-of-the-week were featured in-between the six segments every week. In 1982, reruns of the show were repackaged for two seasons under the title The Flintstone Funnies. Later reruns went under the titles of ”Flintstone Frolics" and “Back to Bedrock” on the cartoon channels Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Filmography Television * The Flintstones (1960-66) (six seasons) * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971–72) (one season) * The Flintstone Comedy Hour / The Flintstone Comedy Show (1972–74) (one season) * Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977-79) (two seasons) * Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977–78) (compilation series) * The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) (one season) * Fred and Barney Meet The Thing (1979) (one season) * Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (1979–80) (one season) * The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980–82) (two seasons) * The Flintstone Funnies (1982–84) (one season) * The Flintstone Kids (1986–88) (two seasons) * Dino: What a Cartoon! – featuring "Stay Out!" (1995) and "The Great Egg-Scape" (1997) * Cave Kids: Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm (1996) (one season) * Johnny Bravo - "Wilderness" (2004; crossover) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2002-2007; crossovers) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - "Modern Primitives" (2006; crossover) Theatrical animated feature * The Man Called Flintstone (1966, released by Columbia Pictures) Television specials * A Flintstone Christmas (1977) * The Flintstones: Little Big League (1978) * The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) * The Flintstones' New Neighbors (1980) * The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling (1980) * The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma (1981) * The Flintstones: Jogging Fever (1981) * The Flintstones' 25th Anniversary Celebration (1986) * The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special (1988) * Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) * A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) Television movies * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) * I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) * Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) * A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) * The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) Live-action films * The Flintstones (1994) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) Direct-to-video films * The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! (2015) Hanna-Barbera Cinematic Universe film * Untitled Flintstones Movie Reboot (TBA) Video games *''Yabba Dabba Doo!, released in 1986 by Quicksilva for the ZX Spectrum and Commodore 64 *''The Flintstones (1988), for Master System, ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64 and MSX *''The Flintstones: Dino: Lost in Bedrock'' (1991), for DOS *''The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy'' (1991), for NES, made by Taito *''The Flintstones: King Rock Treasure Island'' (1992), for Game Boy, made by Taito *''The Flintstones (1993 video game)'' (1993), another game by Taito for the Mega Drive/Genesis *''Fred Flintstone's Memory Match'' (1994), for video arcades by Coastal Amusements *''The Flintstones: The Surprise at Dinosaur Peak!'' (1994), for NES, made by Taito *''The Flintstones: The Treasure of Sierra Madrock'' (1994), for Super NES, by Taito *''The Flintstones: The Movie'' (1994), for Super NES, Game Boy and Mega Drive/Genesis (Sega Channel exclusive), made by Ocean Software *''The Flintstones: Fred in Magic Wood Land'', an unlicensed fan game produced by the Russian group Crushers for the ZX Spectrum in 1998 *''The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling'' (2000), for PlayStation and Windows *''The Flintstones: BurgerTime in Bedrock'' (2000), for Game Boy Color, a remake of "BurgerTime" *''The Flintstones: Big Trouble in Bedrock'' (2001), for Game Boy Advance *''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2002), for PlayStation 2 * The Flintstones: Bedrock Racing, for Playstation 2 in 2006 Comic Comic strips *The Flintstones comic strip began October 2, 1961. Illustrated by Gene Hazelton and Roger Armstrong, and distributed by the McNaught Syndicate, it ran from 1961 to 1988. Comic books *Western Publishing put out a title The Flintstones, first by Dell Comics for 5 issues in 1961-62, then by Gold Key Comics for 54 issues in 1962-70 **also Gold Key's 2 issues Flintstones Bigger and Boulder in 1962 and 1966 **and Gold Key's 4 issues of Top Comics The Flintstones in 1967 **Western also published the Flintstones at the New York World's Fair through Warren Publishing in 1964 *Permabooks did The Flintstones featuring Pebbles in 1963 *City Magazines published 1 issue of the digest-sized Flintstones Mini-Comic in 1965 *Charlton Comics put out various Flintstones comics from 1970-1977: **The Flintstones for 50 issues in 1970-77 **Pebbles & Bamm Bamm for 36 issues in 1972-76 **Barney and Betty Rubble for 23 issues in 1973-76 **Dino for 20 issues in 1973-77 **The Great Gazoo for 20 issues in 1973-77 *Brown Watson published 1 annual The Flintstones Annual in 1976 *Marvel Comics did 9 issues of Hanna Barbera's The Flintstones in 1977-795 **and also The Flintstones Christmas Party # 1 in 1977 *Blackthorne Publishing put out 4 issues of Flintstones 3-D in 1987-1988 *Harvey Comics had several titles that ran from 1992-94: **The Flintstones Big Book, 2 issues in 1992 **Flintstones Giant Size, 3 issues in 1992-1993 **The Flintstones Doublevision, 1 issue in 1994 note *Archie Comics put out a title The Flintstones for 22 issues in 1995-97 *DC Comics published a combo title (The Flintstones and the Jetsons) for 21 issues from 1997–99 *Marvel also published 11 issues of The Flintstone Kids, depicting the characters as children, from 1987-1989 Videography References External Links Category:The Flintstones Category:Hanna-Barbera franchises Category:Franchises Category:Warner Bros. franchises Category:Turner Entertainment franchises Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Acquired franchises